With development of mobile Internet services, diversification of enterprise network services, and convergence of mobile access networks in a plurality of standards, increasingly high requirements are imposed on a core network architecture. To further simplify the core network architecture and improve network efficiency, the conventional art provides a converged controller including a control function network element of an existing core network. The converged controller includes mobility management (for example, implementing a function of a mobility management entity (MME)), session management, charging and policy management, and the like, thereby reducing control interfaces and interaction signaling. The converged controller is a control core in the core network architecture. An MME pool technology is used in System Architecture Evolution (SAE) to implement load balance and disaster backup and recovery of the converged controller. An existing pool networking mode is shown in FIG. 1. An evolved NodeB (eNodeB) is connected to all converged controllers in the pool, and the eNodeB selects an appropriate converged controller for connected UE based on a capacity and a current load capacity of each converged controller, so as to achieve an objective of load balance.
However, the existing core network architecture may ensure only limited load balance in the range of converged controllers connected to the eNodeB. For a future network architecture, as network capacity increases, load balance and disaster backup and recovery need to be implemented at a higher level, so as to improve resource utilization and reliability of the network. In addition, the eNodeB needs to directly communicate with the converged controllers to dynamically obtain a load condition feedback, which leads to relatively high costs. Further, a current network element selection method is applicable to selection of a converged controller for UE when the UE is connected, and it is difficult to implement a more flexible and dynamic load balance policy based on an actual load condition.